shortlandfandomcom-20200213-history
Ferndale Strangler
The Ferndale Strangler was a storyline from August 2007 to March 2008. Pre-killer reveal *'July 9, 2007 (ep 3773-3774):' The first victim was hospital receptionist Claire Solomon who was discovered naked and wrapped in plastic in a rubbish skip outside Shortland Street Hospital by doctors Mark Weston and T.K. Samuels. She had been strangled and the killer had practised suturing a wound on her forehead. At this time, Detective Robyn Gardner suspected Solomon’s house-mate and some time lover, Kieran Mitchell to be responsible. *'July 10, 2007:' Joey Henderson was the first to mention that Claire's body was found wrapped in plastic. *'August 13, 2007(ep 3803-3804):' The second victim, nurse Meg Harris was found by bar-owner Jay Copeland in a rubbish skip outside the I.V. Bar. She had been strangled and intubated. The night before, Harris had had sexual intercourse with a married man, Dr. Mark Weston, in the I.V. toilets. Weston was soon under suspicion for Harris’ murder by new case detective, Lara Wade. *'August 27, 2007 (ep 3815-3816):' The third victim, lesbian bar-owner Jay Copeland was discovered by Dr. Kip Denton and nurse Alice Piper in a bush near Shortland Street Hospital. She too was naked, strangled and had had a needle thoracostomy (used in treatment of tension pneumothorax) practised upon her. *'September 28 - October 5, 2007 (ep 3840-3845):' Trainee nurse, Beth Wilson invited someone she knew into her home. Minutes later, nurse Maia Jeffries arrived at Beth Wilson’s home to drop off her handbag and found the door open. There was surgical tubing on Wilson’s bench and Wilson was gone. A week later, Wilson’s body was discovered by police making her the fourth victim of the elusive killer. She had been strangled and had had an appendectomy performed on her. It was noted by Detective Lara Wade that Wilson’s body was found along a jogging route taken daily by nurse, James Scott. *'October 31, 2007': Recently demoted nurse, Brenda Holloway was using staff rosters to find a link between the cardiac arrests of several patients, whom she believed had been injected with suxamethonium to precipitate the arrests. Before she could report her findings to hospital heads of department, she was accosted by a man dressed in a Halloween costume, injected with suxamethonium and left to die. Nurse Shanti Kumari found Holloway alive, but Holloway could not be resuscitated and died soon afterwards, making her the killer's fifth victim. Holloway’s paperwork was stolen by the killer and other evidence of his activities was deleted from the hospital mainframe. *'November 22, 2007': Undercover police officer, Tracey Morrison was discovered in the I.V. rubbish skip by Kieran Mitchell and Wiremu Potae. Unlike previous victims, Morrison was unconscious and heavily-sedated rather than dead. A surgical diagram had been drawn on her abdomen. Morrison was unable to identify her kidnapper, though she did remember a white van. She was later taken to a safe house to recover. *'November 23, 2007:' A photocopy purportedly from the killer was found by cleaner, Tane Samuels. The passage: It is my opinion that no one becomes a good doctor until he has filled a graveyard, was circled. *'December 10, 2007': Dr. Chris Warner received a letter claiming that: To be a doctor is to be the middle man between man and God. *'December 14, 2007:' Nurse Joey Henderson is finally revealed to viewers as the Ferndale Strangler as he pulls I.V. tubing from his pocket, and sneaks up behind unsuspecting nurse Tania Jeffries...Timeline of a Serial killerDon't hate me, pleads Shorty St 'killer' Post-killer reveal *'January 14, 2008:' Tania cuts her fingers with a sharp knife before Joey is able to kill her, so Joey hides the I.V. tubes in his pocket and later tries to kill her again. However, he is interrupted by Kip Denton. Joey leaves after he receives a recorder from Tania. Shortly after, Joey follows Tania to a shopping mall but is caught by Tania who believes that he is simply buying gifts. Later Joey offers Tania a ride home but is stopped when Tania's mother Yvonne wants to meet up with her. He returns to his original waiting post outside Tania's house, but she arrives home with her mother to pick up her luggage before departing for Thames, this caused him to erupt in a rage inside his van, making Tania the first victim to have eluded him. *'January 15, 2008:' After intially being rejected, Joey made it onto a new Pre-Arrest Team set up by Nursing Manager James "Scotty" Scott to help at risk patients after diagnosing a rare condition in a baby girl. *'January 16, 2008:' Joey took the drug suxamethonium from E.D, while on the way to new patient Mrs. Blacks room he was stopped by Dr. Sarah Potts (she had seen him while he was putting the drug in his pocket but all she saw was the candy bar he had also put in his pocket) and asked him to empty his pockets, he took the candy bar out first (which she grabbed); she did not find out that he had suxamethonium in his possession. Later on while he was alone in the room of new patient Mrs. Lawrence, this was when he put the suxamethonium into her I.V line; he was unable to administer the full dose because he was interrupted by Nurse. Shanti Kumari entering the room. *'January 18, 2008' He had a mixed reaction to finding out that Shanti Kumari is betrothed to the new surgical registrar Dinesh Jivani as she is dating nursing manager James "Scotty" Scott. Later on while at the I.V bar Joey took it upon himself to tell Dinesh about Shanti's relationship with Scotty. *'January 21, 2008' Joey had a go at Shanti about her relationship with Scotty and Dinesh, she was offended when he said "Is Dinesh ok with the fact that your not Pure" (meaning that she was no longer a virgin).Later in the day Shanti's car broke down and Joey stopped to help her, he told her to get something from the back of his car; once she was at the boot of his car he stood up from looking at the tyre and but the hood on his shirt up and starting walking towards his car. *'January 22, 2008' He was about to take i.v tubing from his bag but Shanti survived the pending attack as she received a phone call from Scotty in which she mentioned Joey was driving her home. Later he arrived back at El Rancho, he took a book called Havelyn Handbook of Surgical Procedures from his bag and started copying a page from the book into a notebook; he was still copying stuff from the book when Keiran arrived home, he asked Joey if he was looking into becoming a surgical doctor, he replied that he'd been thinking about it due to Kip's incouragement that he should go medical school. *'February 1, 2008' He had a run-in with Alice in which she called him out on how much his attitude has changed, when he exited the room he had a murderous angry look on his face. During his break he learnt a new medical procedure from Kip, a cricothyrotomy, but was interrupted by Tania. More of his true personality started to appear when he arrived at El Rancho in a horrible mood and walked in on Kieran and Libby kissing, after she left he had a go at Kieran because the house was a mess, this confrontation led to Kieran telling him to get a life (He also said all Joey ever does is go to work then come home and study; this visibly upset Joey). Later on the inside of his room was shown for the first time, the walls were covered with pictures of medical procedures and he was practicing the cricothyrotomy procedure he was learning about from Kip earlier that day. *'February 4, 2008' Joey sussed out a patient named Simon Bell as being a pyromaniac responsible for setting an apartment building on fire, and after attempting to understand his own psycosis through Simon, reported him to police. *'February 5,2008' His old nursing school friend Morgan Braithwaite arrived in Ferndale and they both appear to be smitten with each other. While in E.D he was assigned to look after a drunk patient who he ended up calling a "Dirty Filthy Pig". He apologized to Shanti for what he said about her arranged marriage to Dinesh. He was later shown in a garage space (Which he has set up like a theatre) making a video recording dedicated to himself planning his next attack. He was planning to attack Shanti, however Scotty prevented this from happening. As he drives away it is shown to have become darker out, he sees the drunk bridal party that were at the I.V bar earlier that night and follows one of them (At time her name is unknown) when she starts walking by herself. He strangles her with the i.v tubing however during her struggles to get free he throws her to the ground as he calls her a slag and she calls out for help and manages to attract the attention of a man in a nearby building. He then ran to his car and sped away. Quickly after he arrives back at El Rancho in a sullen mood, and has a few drinks with Gerald and Kieran in the conversation Kieran says "So go be a doctor, get out there and show the world how talented you are, show them what you are capable of.”; Joey replied triumphantly saying “I will, I promise you” as he drunk the rest of his shot glass with a grin on his face. *'February 6,2008' Almost all day he was on edge and went into an intense freak out mode at any mention of the murders and the attack the night before. Heather (The lady he attacked) was recovering at hospital the only injury she suffered was a fractured arm. He avoided being in E.D so he wouldn't have to see her. But he ended up having to put the scafford plaster on her fractured arm, while he was doing this she turned around looked at him and asked if she'd seen him somewhere before, he replied by saying "You tell me" she then said "Yea at the I.V last night. I was at a hen's night" and he says "Yeah i got a beer after work" he then went on to say he heard about what happened to her last night and then tells her that she needs to be a bit more careful, partying so hard at night, as who knows what trouble she could get into, she goes silent as he turns away and smirks. Later he's talking to Shanti when he casually asked her how dinner with Scotty the night prior was, She said fine then asked him how he knew they had dinner.He quickly covered and said he saw them on his way home and assumed, he quickly apologized for prying into her personal life. Later on at the I.V he was in a happy mood about getting away with attacking Heather. *'February 11, 2008' While at the I.V he looked shocked and upset when he saw Morgan having drinks with Dinesh but was happy again after she made a joke about people thinking she's a maneater when she isn't. Gerald decided that he was going to be a fairy godmother to Joey and Morgan and set them up on a date, this didn't go down well as when he mentioned the idea to Joey,Joey said "Why would she wanna mess around with me right, i'm a screw-up", he then preceded to yell at Gerald saying "You need to shut, You need to shut up ok, your not gonna tell me what to do anymore; Just leave it".http://tvnz.co.nz/view/page/838013/1323332 Valentine's Day Week *'February 12, 2008' While having breakfast at the I.V, Joey got angry when Kieran confronted him about his recent anti-social behaviour and accused him of being lonely at which he took offense to and stormed off. Morgan and Joey had lunch at the I.V after being setup by Gerald and Kieran, when realising they'd been setup Morgan said "I think we've just fallen victim to the worlds worst matchmakers".During the lunch she told Joey about how she draws graphic novels about her alter ego Lily Scorpion, he became very interested when she explained that Lily seeks out and kills people who are up to no good and hurting others.Later on at El Rancho while showing off her drawings, Joey said "So Lily might not be my kind of girl, but Morgan...most definitely is and i wanna get to know her", Morgan then sadly mentioned that her mother had died in a car accident, however she closed up and became upset when Joey asked how long ago it happened and she rushed out of El Rancho saying "I'm not gonna talk about this stuff with you, quit trying"; leaving a bewildered Joey behind. *'February 13, 2008' Gerald seeing that something went wrong with Joey and Morgan's date doesn't want to give up on the match-making because they are perfect for each other, Kieran however advises him to back off because he thinks Joey has deeper issues about women.Meanwhile Joey and Morgan have made up, and Joey nervously asks Morgan round to his place that night. Later at El Rancho, Morgan shows Joey more of her drawings and Joey even gets up the courage to show her some of his anatomical sketches (while getting his sketches he struggled against his inner-thoughts to strangle her with the piece of rope he had in his grasp, thankfully he stopped himself) She express's her love of the sketches and Joey is flattered.They start getting cosier, it's at this precise time that Gerald and Kieran arrive home, but Kieran quickly drags Gerald out of the house.It then becomes obvious that Morgan expects Joey to make a move, so he passionately kisses her and she innocently says "I really want us to make love", Joey seems to panic at the mention of sex. *'February 14, 2008' Though it appears as though Morgan and Joey have made love it transpires that something went wrong, when Morgan says "It's ok ya know it's no big deal Truly, This is my fault i shouldn't have rushed things so much" he replys saying "Yea well you were pretty full on", Morgan attempts to assure Joey it's not his fault as he hatefully says "What you think that guys like easy girls, find there slutty behaviour attractive because to tell you the truth it's pretty off putting" he then turned away from her angry and with tears in his eyes. The Morning After, Kieran and Gerald spot Morgans jacket and assume she stayed the night.But Joey informs them that she has already left and refuses to discuss the evening further, but becomes angry after seeing her jacket and saying "Great, this is just great she's left that behind". Later in the day, Kieran accidentally opened a bill mean't for Joey it's for a storage unit he's been using, shortly after Morgans cellphone rings and Kieran realises shes left it behind he answers the phone; the caller is Scotty he's rung to see if she can work overtime but she hasn't been answering her home phone, this leaves Kieran looking concerned as he hangs up. During his shift at the hospital Joey runs into Justine Jones and Callum McKay in the staffroom they casually comment that the police know the killer drives a white van and Joey mentions how that will now make more innocent people suspects which Callum sadly agrees with. Later on at El Rancho, Joey got angry and slammed Gerald up against the refridgerator threatiningly saying "If you ever talk to me or anyone about this ever again i'll make sure you're very sorry do you understand me just because you can't control whatever deviant urges you have inside you, dont assume that i'm sick like you and don't ever think about coming near me again" when Gerald suggested he might be gay. *'February 15, 2008' With everyone worried about Morgan's wereabouts, Lara Wade returned and interviewed Gerald,Kieran and Joey as they were the last people to see Morgan the night before her disappearance.During Joey's interview with Lara he referred to Morgan as his girlfriend and expressed his hope that she would be found safe and sound. Just as Kieran was about to return to the interview room and tell Lara about Joey having a storage unit Morgan walked into the hospital not realising the worry she had caused and explained that she had put her days off work to use by staying at a holiday bach for a few days.Shortly after Joey reluctantly ended the relationship but insisted he wants to stay friends.He later apologized to Gerald for his outburst the night before. *'February 18, 2008' Joey attempted to normalise relations with his flatmates and Kieran pleased to see Joey in a positive frame of mind suggests having drinks at the I.V, Joey thinks it's a good idea but suddenly remembers he has some work left to do on his Level 3 portfolio.Joey arrives at work early to look up on the nurse's station computer about the medical procedure Lumbar Puncture, he impresses Scotty when he claims it's for his case study. Later in E.D he overhears Craig and Alice talking about how The Ferndale Strangler should receive capital punishment when he's caught, This makes Joey tense and he is rude to a patient which Alice reprimands him for, this puts Joey on edge about his assessment (If he passes he will be a level three nurse).When he asks about how he did on his Level 3, Scotty explains that Alice and Shanti have a problem with his low patient empathy, Scotty is then surprised when Joey reacts badly to this criticism saying "What Alice and Shanti they don't know what their talking about i'm good with patients, people like me you can ask anybody and besides isn't it technical skills that really count anyway, i mean you can't tell me that Justine Jones is all warm fuzzies with her patients, I reckon peer reviews are pointless anyway i mean getting other nurses to judge me, When their probably jealous because you said it yourself i know more than them, of course they are gonna try and take me down" he then began another rant saying "I've had enough of everyone here having it in for me you know what your all gonna be really sorry when i leave this place behind, In fact you can all get stuffed".He then stormed into the staffroom and had a go at Alice and Shanti about it too.He then realises he's made too much of a fuss and apologises to Scotty, who then tells him he has moved up to level three. His stressful day go's from bad to worse when a mysterious woman turns up at reception asking to speak to him, Gerald brings the woman back to El Rancho the moment Joey see's her he says "What the hell do you want" a curious Kieran asks who the woman is in which Joey replies saying "She's no-one" the woman answers Kieran's question by saying "Well i'm hardly no-one, I'm his mum". *'February 19, 2008' Kieran and Gerald are discomfited to witness Joey berate his mother Kath, before excusing himself for a shower.Kath tries to find out about his life by asking Kieran and Gerald questions about his love life and mentions Joey's previous girlfriends Emma and Cindy. At The I.V, Kieran and Gerald discuss Joey's issues and remain sympathetic towards him. Meanwhile back at El Rancho, Joey admits resentment about his childhood, this leads to Kath asking if he's had any contact with Emma, she then says "What about the Port Moresby girl, Cindy, what happened to her?", this question angers him as he thinks she is suggesting he hurt or killed Cindy. They then get to talking about how he acted towards his sister Lauren and other neighbourhood kids when he was young, Kath then says something which causes him to erupt into a furious rage as he advances on her throwing chairs out of his way he screams at her saying "You don't know me, So shut the hell up alright you don't know me and your a liar coming in here pretending like you care, man that's bull; I was 10 when you decided to hate me and you have never changed your mind since, No no Nan was right about you...you your a selfish slag out for what you can get and she warned me never to end up like you, But that's never gonna happen because i know what you're all like, Your all a bunch of USERS,you are LIARS and you are WORTHLESS, You are WORTHLESS" as he is just finishing his tirade Kieran and Gerald arrive back at El Rancho causing Joey to storm out of the house. Kath then requests that Kieran and Gerald keep a close eye on Joey, and their curiosity grows as when she's leaving she says "Please take care".Returning home Joey attempts to justify his outburst by saying Kath is deluded.Coming up in April « SHORTLAND STREET FEATURES « tvnz.co.nz *'February 20, 2008' Lachlan turned up at the hospital to return a book to Yvonne, that he found amongst Brenda's possessions.Joey is introduced to Lachlan and is reminded of his relationship with his own mother, whilst chatting with Yvonne about Brenda and Lachlan's relationship, he concludes that sometimes the animosity and mistrust of past issues run too deep too fix. Later, Joey deals with Mrs Harris, a patient who is delirious she mistakes him as being her son which leads him to become impatient with her and angrily saying "You are not my mother, alright, shut up". Joey offers to transfer Mrs Harris to theatre, but Scotty would prefer him to look after Mrs Harris postoperatively, when no-ones watching he slips a syringe of suxamethonium into his pocket.While alone with Mrs Harris in HDU, he say's "I am gonna give you something that will make you feel a whole lot better", he then injects suxamethonium into her I.V line causing her to arrest, as he administers the dose of suxamethonium he soothingly says "That's it just go with it" then silently stands over her watching. Scotty and Dinesh arrive and successfully resuscitate Mrs Harris as Joey explains that she was starting to wake up when all of a sudden the machines starting going crazy. Scotty commends Joey for keeping a cool head, this pleases Joey as he turns away with a huge grin on his face. Later on at the I.V he is having a drink at the bar but slowly becomes angry as he witnesses Alice and Kip flirting. He then returns to the hospital where he has a brief conversation with Scotty whilst hanging around outside Mrs Harris's ward. *'February 25, 2008' Scotty finds Joey at work after hours looking at surgical procedures on the net, Scotty warns Joey not to get to obsessed with work at which Joey assures him he isn't, and successfully convinces Scotty that there is nothing amiss. When Alice overhears Joey talking to a patient about her surgery she notes that his interest is rather gruesome and reports this to Scotty. Initially Scotty defends Joey asserting that he is just trying too hard but does state he has doubts about Joey's state of mind and behaviour, so he asks Alice to keep a eye on him. Soon after, a sex worker named Cherry comes in for treatment, and Joey treats her with disdain barely hiding his disgust at her profession, it's at this point that Alice calls him on his attitude, causing Joey to angrily tell Alice to back off or he'll go to Scotty. This outburst prompts her to reveal that she is acting under Scotty's instructions, and he becomes infuriated that he is being watched at work and storms out of E.D. Seeing this, Alice and Shanti discuss Joey's behaviour and conclude that he has been behaving very unusually as of late. *'February 26, 2008' An elderly cancer patient, Patsy, is admitted to ED. It slowly becomes noticeable that Joey sees her as the embodiment of his dead grandmother and whilst alone with her he sweetly says "You know what, you remind me so much of someone I use to know". When her daughter arrives at the hospital, Joey berates her for not taking better care of her. Seeing this, Alice is disturbed by the exchange and tells Scotty about Joey's strange behaviour(treating patsy as more than a patient, etc.), and Scotty instructs her to take him off the case. Despite her best efforts, Joey refuses to leave Patsy's bedside. Later, as Patsy is prepped for transfer to Central, a tense Joey doesn't want to leave her and rapidly becomes upset when Alice informs him a transit nurse will accompany Patsy. This causes him to begin rambling about Patsy as if she's his grandmother, and a concerned Alice calls him on it before suggesting that he see a counsellor, he takes offense at the suggestion of counselling and blows up at her saying "You listen to me Alice you're the one who needs help, right, You know nothing, How dare you judge me", before storming out of ED. He arrives home angry and vents to Kieran and Gerald about Alice, but when they agree with her suggestion of counselling, he realises he has to rein in his anger. *'February 27, 2008' Lara Wade turns up at the I.V. and asks Kieran about Joey's behaviour, he reluctantly tells her about the uncomfortable visit from Joey's mother, then Lara leaves to call Joey's mother. Meanwhile, Tania and Shanti plan to match-make Joey and Morgan after seeing how smitten Morgan is with him. He apologises to Alice for his behaviour at work, she reluctently accepts the apology (in reality Joey is still fiercely angry with Alice). When Tania kindly informs Joey that Morgan fancies him, he loses his temper and tells her to keep out of his business (Lara witnesses this exchange). Later, Lara meets with Morgan, and asks questions about her date with Joey before warning her to be careful around Joey. Meanwhile, Yvonne gives Scotty some old e-mails addressed to Brenda, he comes across an e-mail from a nursing manager named Teresa Sauto. It mentions resuscitation anomalies at a hospital in Port Moresby called St Savivours. He follows up on this by ringing the hospital. Meanwhile, a very smug looking Lara turns up at El Rancho and assures Joey it's only a matter of time before she arrests him for the murders (she also mentions his father and grandmother), A furious Joey tells her to leave before challenging her by saying "If you're so sure I'm the sicko that's been killing these woman, then where's your evidence, where is it". *'February 29, 2008' Joey went out partying with a group of nurses; Alice Piper, Tania Jeffries, Shanti Kumari and Morgan Braithwaite , while the rest of them went on to the nightclub Zodiac, Alice needed to go to the loo so Joey stayed behind to wait for her, he scared her when he popped out from behind a car just after a police car has gone pass at first he has a playful smile on his face but after Alice says it's time for them to get to Zodiac his face goes blank as he says "No, you're not going to Zodiac". *'March 3rd - 5th' Joey takes Alice alive and ties her up in his storage unit, while she pleads with him not to hurt her. He performed an appendicectomy to remove her appendix, and after a successful operation, he releases one of her hands for her to use the bedpan. She takes the opportunity to throw the bedpan at him, then stabs him in the leg with a pair of scissors. She escapes from the storage unit, and a chase ensues throughout the Storage facility. Kieran and Craig arrive, Alice is found by Craig and he confronts Joey but he escapes. After a struggle with Kieran on the roof of the Storage Facility and cornered by police, Joey jumps to his death.The end is nigh « SHORTLAND STREET FEATURES « tvnz.co.nz The police investigation Suspects * Kieran Mitchell - English national. A former pimp who bought the I.V. Bar through extortionate bargaining following Jay Copeland's murder. * Dr. Mark Weston - Surgical registrar, unfaithful husband of Tania Jefferies, enamoured with Maia Jefferies, to whom he donated sperm to so that she and Jay Copeland could have a child.Maia Jeffries: Shortland Street Characters * Dr. Luke Durville - Anaesthetist, suspected by teen, Sophie McKay, of the murders. * Brenda Holloway - Disgraced nurse and recovering alcoholic. * Steve Roberts - Orderly and petty thief. * James "Scotty" Scott - Nursing Manager, ex-Army. * Joey Henderson - Nurse and failed medical student. The serial killer. * Dr. Gavin Capper - Surgical registrar and under suspicion for rape. * Dr. Callum McKay - HOD Shortland Street Primary Care Clinic. * Dr. Craig Valentine - Head of the Emergency Department and Acting Head of Shortland Street Hospital. * Dr. Justin Salt - Surgeon and under suspicion for rape.Shortland Street Video Arrests *'Kieran Mitchell' – had been involved in a love triangle with Libby Jeffries (sister of Maia and Tania) and Claire Solomon. He had struck Claire unconscious just hours before she was abducted, requiring hospital treatment. He claimed to be having blackouts, which were later proved to be caused by a brain injury. Detective Robyn Gardner arrested Mitchell for assault, and on suspicion of the murder of Claire Solomon. Detective Lara Wade released Mitchell when surgeons, Justine Jones and Chris Warner, identified the cause of his blackouts.Kieran Mitchell: Shortland Street Characters *'Steve Roberts' – was dating Beth Wilson prior to her murder. D.I. Lara Wade arrested him for theft when medical equipment stolen from Shortland Street was found in his apartment. Amongst stolen items recovered was surgical tubing similar to that used to strangle Claire Solomon and Beth Wilson. *'James Scott' – Lara Wade claimed that James Scott was misogynistic, with antiquated ideas about women, demonstrated in his nonsexual relationship with nurse, Shanti Kumari. He had been seen arguing with Brenda Holloway prior to her death, and ran a circuit close to where Beth Wilson’s body was recovered. He was arrested on suspicion of murder and later freed by D.I. Lara Wade because of insufficient evidence.Scotty (James) Scott: Shortland Street Characters *'Justin Salt' – After Kieran Mitchell revealed to police that not only had Salt recently attacked one of Mitchell's barmaids, Harmony O'Neill, in the I.V. carpark, but had also sexually harassed Claire Solomon and Libby Jefferies, leading to Mitchell and Solomon taking the law into their own hands by abducting and terrorising Salt – for which Salt later issued death-threats to Claire Solomon - Lara Wade began investigating Salt’s past. It was revealed that he had been friendly with surgical registrar, Gavin Capper since medical school, and that the two of them had been responsible for the date-rape of a female medical student. Justin Salt was then arrested on suspicion of rape and murder.What happened last week? Monday December 03 2007 *'Gavin Capper' – A surgical registrar shown by Lara Wade to have had a history of poor relationships with women (including Tracey Morrison, whom he flew into a rage at after discovering she was an undercover police officer). Dr. Justine Jones reported Capper had poor surgical skills after a he had a meltdown while operating on a patient. He was arrested in conjunction with Justin Salt for the rape of a medical student during his training as a doctor, and on suspicion of the murders of Claire Solomon, Meg Harris, Jay Copeland, Beth Wilson and Brenda Holloway. Ultimately, the Ferndale Strangler was revealed to be "nice guy" nurse, Joey Henderson, whom the police had identified but discounted as a suspect, since he appeared to have alibis for the nights in question. The Victims/Motives It was revealed over the season that Joey Henderson had tried repeatedly to become a doctor but had failed the entrance exams, so to him once he's killed them they are cadavers that he can practice medical procedures on. Joey Henderson: Shortland Street Characters *Cindy Young (strangled to death) (May, 2007) – Joey's girlfriend in Port Moresby. Cheated on him with a married man. *Claire Solomon (strangled to death) (July 9, 2007) – Had used Joey to make Kieran Mitchell jealous. *Meg Harris (strangled to death) (August 13, 2007) - Was drunk and armourous towards Joey on the night of Mark Weston's birthday party which made him uncomfortable. *Jay Copeland (strangled to death) (August 27, 2007) – Joey dissaproved of gay people. (This was confirmed in an interview with The Edge radio station, when actor Johnny Barker revealed that Jay was killed because of her sexuality). *Beth Wilson (strangled to death) (September 28, 2007) – Assumed that she was stringing orderly Steve Roberts along. Her vicious attack on Joey earlier in the hospital carpark may have also played a part. *Brenda Holloway (injected with fatal dose of suxamethonium) (October 31, 2007) - Much older than the previous victims, Brenda was researching all staff present at the suxamethonium cardiac arrests, and had discovered Henderson was the one man present at all arrests. *Tracey Morrison (injected with sedative/survived) (November 22, 2007) – Had pretended to be interested in Henderson and other men as part of an undercover investigation into the murders. *Tania Jeffries (unknowingly escaped attack/strangulation) (January 14, 2008) – Befriended Joey and appeared to be interested in both Henderson and Kip Denton, however, she later called Joey “pathetic” and “just a boy”. *Shanti Kumari (unknowingly escaped two attacks/strangulations) (January 22 and February 5, 2008) - Began a relationship and lost her virginity to James "Scotty" Scott while betrothed to Dinesh Jivani. *Heather (attacked/strangled/survived) (February 5, 2008) - Joey disagrees with women getting drunk. He saw her stumbling home after a hens night. It also might be that he randomly choose her after the plan to kill Shanti fell through. *Alice Piper (attacked/operated on alive/survived) (March 3-5, 2008) - She is in a steady relationship with Craig Valentine but Joey has witnessed her flirting with Kip Denton, Also they have had numerous run-ins at work which has caused Henderson to build up a anger towards her. *Gerald Tippet (attacked/strangled/survived) (March 4, 2008) - Briefly strangled by Joey so Gerald would do what he was told. Category:Storylines